Bonds are interest-bearing securities issued by governments, government agencies and quasi-government agencies (municipal bonds), or by commercial corporations with the promise to repay the principal at a fixed future maturity date. The present invention is primarily concerned with municipal bonds issued by state and local municipalities but its principles are applicable to corporate and other securities traded in a comparable manner as will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
Securities brokers are licensed by the Securities and Exchange Commission to buy and sell, or trade in financial securities including commercial stocks and bonds and municipal bonds, on behalf of members of the public, for a commission. Any licensed securities broker can trade in municipal bonds, separate licensing is not necessary, but some brokers specialize in municipals. No exchange exists for municipal bonds. When a securities broker needs to find a purchaser for a municipal bond to complete a sale for a selling customer or needs inventory of municipal bonds from which to make a purchase for a buying customer, the securities broker will generally go to a broker's broker who typically specializes in municipal bonds and deals only with other brokers, not with members of the public. Brokers' brokers, herein referred to as “municipal bond brokers” or simply “brokers,” act on behalf of broker dealers, herein referred to as “traders,” to maintain a market on a riskless and undisclosed basis. Traders are individuals who maintain and control a market within their firm for their sales people, but rely on brokers for transactions with the outside world, with what is known as the “street” market. Brokers maintain “books” of the highest bid a prospective purchaser is willing to make, herein referred to as “bids,” and of the lowest “ask”, or lowest price asked by a prospective selling trader, herein referred to as “offerings,” on numerous different municipal bond issues. An offering is a relatively passive listing of an agency and lot as being available for sale at the asked price. An offering lacks urgency and immediacy and lists of offerings are maintained as on-hand inventory by municipal bond brokers. When a client wishes to make a quick sale of a bond lot that fact is broadcast to prospective buying traders as a “bid wanted” for a limited period of time, typically a few hours, or a day or two at most, to solicit a high bid.
A trader, some firms have two or more traders, has the responsibility of maintaining inventory for a specific area of the municipal bond market, or type of bond, for example, insured bonds, short term maturity bonds, or long term maturity bonds. The bonds in inventory have a total position par amount known as the “position” of each lot and an offering par amount known as the “offer” or “offering” price. The position is an established price at which the bond lot was purchased and may be averaged across different prices for groups of bonds in the lot, for example, 10 bonds at 100, 20 bonds at 991/2, and 30 bonds at 99 might constitute a lot of 60 bonds having a position price of 99.333, which is the average cost of each bond in the lot. An offering quotes a price at which the lot, or a part of the lot, is for sale for example, “25 at 993/4”.
The function of a broker is that of both a buyer and a seller on every transaction, analogously to a wholesaler. The broker buys from a selling trader and sells to a buying trader. The broker obtains a firm bid before making a purchase from a seller and is therefore not at risk. The terms and parties to a municipal bond transaction are not publicly disclosed although the new purchaser is registered as proprietor of the lot with the issuer, and receives interest payments, calls and other notifications. The broker has no set “position” in the marketplace and is therefore able to be unbiased as to market direction.
Municipal bonds attract a wide following because of their tax-exempt status which also gives them a character of geographical interest. All such bonds are federally tax exempt and they are generally tax exempt under all superior jurisdictions. For example, New York City bonds are exempt from New York City, New York State and Federal income tax, but the interest on such bonds is likely to be taxable; that is, subject to state income taxes for out-of-state residents of, for example, New Jersey.
Because of the strictly geographical nature of the issuer, municipal bonds generally have a rather localized regional interest so that, for example, residents of the state of Oregon may well be interested in California bonds but will have little if any interest in bonds issued in Florida or New Jersey.
In the United States there are approximately one and one half million issues of such tax-exempt securities but there is no exchange through which they are traded and where a dynamic market can be made between willing sellers and willing buyers in competition with one another to determine a fair price for a given security having regard to all available information. Nor are there specialists for individual bonds or types of bonds as there are for commercial securities on stock exchanges. These commercial securities specialists are intimately familiar with the details of the securities in which they specialize and with relevant market forces, and are therefore able to handle their specialist securities more efficiently than can other traders.
Instead of using an exchange and product specialists, most municipal bond transactions are channeled through a small number of municipal broker's firms acting as brokers as described above. As of fall 1994, there are only twenty-one such firms in the U.S.A. One difficulty encountered by firms engaged in municipal bond sales is in obtaining accurate and up-to-date information on any one of over a million different bonds.
Various electronic information means exist to assist municipal bond brokers in trading municipal bonds. For example, some useful services are provided by brokers themselves whose function it is to match bids with bid wanteds as quickly and as profitably as possible. Brokers compete with one another to obtain bid wanteds from and to make deals with their clients, municipal bond traders. To attract and retain clients and to encourage the continuous use of brokers' services, some brokers make sophisticated information systems available to the traders.
A “Municipal Trading System” dated Aug. 19, 1993 from FABKOM, Inc., discloses a computer-implemented municipal trading system for inhouse use by municipal bond broker's brokers which assists their internal trading operations with outputs to proprietary information services such as Telerate (The Blue List Ticker), Munifacts, and Reuters (trademarks of their respective owners). The FABKOM Municipal Trading System does not solve the problem of rapidly communicating bid wanteds to large numbers of prospective bidders or to provide accurate up-to-date bond lot description information nor does FABKOM provide any new means for enhanced solicitation of bids from large numbers of potential buyers.
J. J. Kenny Drake provides a private, dedicated printer and optionally a screen in a trader's office. Such additional hardware can be problematical in the crowded office environment of many traders.
Another difficulty encountered by municipal bond brokerage firms attempting to consummate a substantial volume of trades quickly is that regulatory agencies prohibit brokers from making trades that are exclusively computer executed and require no physical intervention by a bidder to authorize the bid. Further, the authorization has to be related to an authenticated description of the security by a licensed professional. Unless there is voice-to-voice communication between buyer and seller, an exchange license is required.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that can rapidly disseminate accurate, up-to-date information on any one of more than a million bond lots, to hundreds of potential buyers and can quickly solicit prospective buyers for the lot, identify a high bidder and to effect a profitable trade.